Global Marijuana March
2007 Global Marijuana March (GMM) *http://globalmarijuanamarch.org/2007.php *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March Saturday, May 5, 2007 173 cities have signed up so far. please get a jabber instant messenger (or another form of this type of communication). Google Talk is easy to use for beginners. Contact Please send info/updates to: gmm@globalmarijuanamarch.org Translation This web page translates text passages, or whole web pages: *http://babelfish.altavista.com/translate.dyn Please add URLs Feel free to copy and pass this section to others in order to recruit some help. Please add GMM 2007 link URLs to this city list. Plain URLs are fine. Labeled ones are better. For an idea of how it might be done see: *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm To add URLs click the edit button to the right of a region of cities listed farther down. Paste each URL after the city it applies to. The software will make it clickable. If you can, please label the link as to whether it is one of these types of links: City link. Forum. Email list. Media. Report. Photos. Gallery. Thread. Audio. Poster. Flyer. Banner. Video. And so on. Add email addresses too. The organizers will eventually copy most of them to here: *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org Posters, banners, handbills, and flyers will be copied and put in this 2007 GMM image gallery: *http://gallery.marihemp.com/2007flyers To see the many flyers, banners, and posters for GMM 2006 cities worldwide go to: *http://gallery.marihemp.com/2006flyers Adding links here will greatly help the main organizers in consolidating and adding hundreds of links to the main GMM organizing page: GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org If you add a link to this page, please create a link back from your own site to this page so people who are looking for a way to promote their own event can add to this list. Bold links here mean those links are also found on the main organizing page: *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org Please add links for multiple cities A few people adding many links can do a great deal of good. Many people adding just a few links can help too. Please help out! Help is needed copying the links from the main GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org page to here. Just click an edit button below and paste in the URL for the city. Then add brackets, so that it looks like the Toronto example below. The button that looks like the earth is for adding external link brackets. Or just type in the brackets. The top line is how it looks before clicking the "save page" button. The second line is how it looks when done. The Toronto link below works! Click it and see. :Toronto. Ontario. :Toronto. Ontario. If you have time you can make it bold, too, by selecting the link, and clicking the "B" button. It adds 3 single quotes on each end. Then click the "save page" button. Don't worry about making mistakes. You can fix them, or other editors will do it. Every little bit helps. :Toronto. Ontario. :Toronto. Ontario. Previous city lists with many links Hundreds of links may eventually be added to the 2007 city list. For some past examples see the 2006 and 2005 city lists and their many links: *http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php *http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm Cities for 2007 Participating cities. Cities are in alphabetical order in each section. Under construction. Please help make the cities clickable! ---- Africa Cape Town. South Africa. goathorn at yahoo.com Durban. South Africa. wired at weed.co.za Johannesburg. South Africa. wired at weed.co.za Asia Jerusalem. Israel. ohad at ale-yarok.org.il Osaka. Japan. info at cannabist.org Sapporo. Japan. info at cannabist.org Tel Aviv. Israel. ohad at ale-yarok.org.il Tokyo. Japan. info at cannabist.org Canada Abbotsford. British Columbia. tfelger at telus.net Calgary. Alberta. admin at calgary420.ca Halifax. Nova Scotia. Montreal. Quebec. Regina. Saskatchewan. Saskatoon. Saskatchewan. Thunder Bay. Ontario. Toronto. Ontario. info at cannabisweek.ca Vancouver. British Columbia. Europe Amsterdam. Netherlands. Antwerp. Belgium. Athens. Greece. Basel. Switzerland. Belgrade. Serbia. Beloretsk. Russia. Bergen. Norway. Berlin. Germany. :check out http://www.hanfparade.de/ for further details and/or fetch the Hanfparade RSS Feed :* 4. Smoke-In at a public place :* 5. Demonstration & Afterparty :* 6. Lectures about "The War on Drugs" and "Cannabis Social Clubs" :contact: tribble-gmm(at)hanfplantage.de and/or tribble(at)Jabber.ccc.de Bern. Switzerland. Biel. Switzerland. Birmingham. UK. Budapest. Hungary. Chalon-sur-Saône. France. Copenhagen. Denmark. Cork City. Ireland. Dublin. Ireland. Ekaterinburg. Russia. Frankfurt. Germany. :check out http://www.hanf-initiative.de/ for further details and cliq42 contacts and fetch the RSS Feed :monthly smoke-ins in Frankfurt, Germany relaxed resistance >) Izhevsk. Russia. 'Kiev. Ukraine.' 'Lisbon. Portugal.' '''marchaglobalmarijuana at gmail.com' - Forum. Ljubljana. Slovenia. London. UK. Luzern. Switzerland. Lyon. France. Madrid. Spain. Middlesbrough. UK. Moscow. Russia. legaliz at legaliz.info Novosibirsk. Russia. Orensburg. Russia. Oslo. Norway. gmm at normal.no - The Oslo people maintain the GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org site. Paris. France. Pietarsaari. Finland. Porto. Portugal. info at theartofjoint.com Potsdam. Germany. Prague. Czech Republic. Puerto del Rosario. Spain. Rome. Italy. Rotterdam. Netherlands. Sofia. Bulgaria. St. Petersburg. Russia. Stavanger. Norway. Stockholm. Sweden. Trondheim. Norway. Turku. Finland. Vigo. Spain. Vitoria-Gasteiz. Euskal Herria. Warsaw. Poland. Oceania Auckland. New Zealand. Christchurch. New Zealand. mmm2006 at mildgreens.com Darwin. Australia. Dunedin. New Zealand. Nimbin. Australia. Wellington. New Zealand. South America Bermuda. Bermuda. Brasilia. Brazil. Buenos Aires. Argentina. Cordoba. Argentina. Kingston. Jamaica. Lima. Peru. Mexico City. Mexico. Montevideo. Uruguay. info at keepsmoking.tk Porto Alegre. Brazil. Rio de Janeiro. Brazil. Rosario. Argentina. Salvador. Bahia. Brazil. marchamundial_ssa at yahoo.com.br - Yahoo Group. Santiago. Chile. United States Albuquerque. New Mexico. Alpine. Texas. Alva. Oklahoma. freedom at potforfreedom.com - Pre-event page. Amherst. Massachusetts. Anchorage. Alaska. Arcata. California. norml at humboldt.edu Atlanta. Georgia. info at worldcamp.org Bakersfield. California. bakersfieldcollegenorml at yahoo.com Bellingham. Washington. Boise. Idaho. mehemp at aol.com Boone. North Carolina. Boston. Massachusetts. Boulder. Colorado. Hemptopia@comcast.net Buffalo. New York. Burlington. Vermont. Chapel Hill. North Carolina. Chicago. Illinois. Chico. California. Cincinnati. Ohio. Colorado Springs. Colorado. Columbia. Missouri. Columbus. Ohio. Dallas. Texas. Denver. Colorado. Des Moines. Iowa. Detroit. Michigan. Dover. Delaware. Eugene. Oregon. Fayetteville. Arkansas. Flint. Michigan. Garberville. California. Grand Rapids. Michigan. Hachita. New Mexico. Hilo. Hawaii. Houston. Texas. Indianapolis. Indiana. Iowa City. Iowa. Kansas City. Missouri. Largo. Florida. Las Vegas. Nevada. Nevada NORML event Informationbeth@nevadanorml.org 4/20 & 21st Las Vegas Style! Lawrence. Kansas. Lawton. Oklahoma. Lexington. Kentucky. Los Angeles. California. Manchester. Connecticut. Manley Hot Springs. Alaska. Minneapolis. Minnesota. Missoula. Montana. Nashville. Tennessee. New Paltz. New York. New York City. New York. Newark. Delaware. Ogden. Utah. Orlando. Florida. Paducah. Kentucky. Paia. Hawaii. Peoria. Illinois. Philadelphia. Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh. Pennsylvania. Portland. Oregon. Portland. Maine. Providence. Rhode Island. queen_of_rock3@yahoo.com Raleigh. North Carolina. nc_ca at hotmail.com Riverton. Wyoming. Sacramento. California. Salem. Oregon. Salt Lake City. Utah. San Francisco. California. San Marcos. Texas. Sarasota. Florida. Seattle. Washington. South Bend. Indiana. Spokane. Washington. St. Louis. Missouri. St. Petersburg. Florida. Steamboat Springs. Colorado. Syracuse. New York. Traverse City. Michigan. Tucson. Arizona. Tupelo. Mississippi. Ukiah. California. Upper Lake. California. Waikiki. Hawaii. Washington D.C.. Washington D.C.. Watertown. New York. Wichita. Kansas. Wilmington. Delaware. Worcester. Massachusetts. Yuba City/Marysville. California. ---- Category:GMM2007